


Girlfriend Scratches

by formalizing



Series: Tumblr Writing [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Past Underage, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing
Summary: When people assume they’re a couple, Dean can see it in their eyes the moment they decide Sam’s on top.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://all-these-formalities.tumblr.com/post/137999547724/when-people-assume-theyre-a-couple-dean-can-see).

When people assume they’re a couple, Dean can see it in their eyes the moment they decide Sam’s on top. Which doesn’t bother Dean any, because it’s what he’d assume, too, if he were them. Sam’s about ten miles tall and Dean’s got a truckstop mouth; the math’s not hard, there.

Plus, Sam’s muscles are so defined you can see them through three layers and a hoodie, and he’s got those huge hands that say he could easily pin you to a wall while he fucks you stupid. And when he gets bared teeth, flashing eyes angry, yeah, you’d better believe Dean would lie down for that. He won’t deny it, has no shame about it, so he can’t blame other people for looking at him and guessing that he would.

But all those strangers that smirk when they get one room with two doubles, order food for each other without a thought, walk too close together like they always have--none of them have any idea. Because behind closed doors, Sam’s the neediest little bottom you’ll ever meet.

They don’t know that he still gets blush-shy when Dean undresses him slow instead of letting him strip his own clothes away in a rush. And when Dean gets a couple fingers in him, Sam whimpers the same way he did when he was teen-tight and taking them the very first time.

They’d never guess how much Sam likes it when that first thrust is in sweet slow motion so he can feel every single inch of it. They’d be less surprised that he wants all the rest to rail him so hard he can hardly breathe in between the sounds he makes.

They don’t see the girlfriend scratches Sam leaves deep and bloody on Dean’s back when he gets those wall-fuck strong arms wrapped around him just to hold on tight, pants “say it, say it, please” into the skin of his neck.

Because they definitely wouldn’t believe how much Sam loves to hear Dean call him “little brother” when he’s lodged as deep as he can get inside him. How he loves any reminder that he’ll always be small and precious to Dean, something to take care of.

How could they possibly understand the way he’ll come all over himself with barely a hand on his dick if Dean presses his lips to his ear and calls him a “good boy” like he did when Sam was just a thin-limbed virgin crawling up into his brother’s lap wearing nothing but a blush and a smile.


End file.
